


Stuck With Me

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nines - Freeform, RK900 - Freeform, Self-Insert, Suggested Sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: You want nothing more than to come home to your boyfriend and forgot about how shitty your day was.
Relationships: RK900/Gender Neutral Reader
Kudos: 15





	Stuck With Me

It had been a long, gruelling day at work and you wanted nothing more than to get home to your boyfriend and your queen bed. You made your way up through the entrance of the apartment complex you and your partner resided in. You trudged up the stairs that led to your place, sighing dramatically with ever step you took. You finally make it up to your door, stopping in front of the door as you fished your keys out of your bed. You hung your head back as you sighed again. “Fucking finally!” You unlocked the door, stepping into the apartment. You dropped your bag on the ground; deciding you’d deal with it later when you found the energy and toes off your boots, and dropped your keys on the coffee table. Your eyes immediately scanned the living room in search of your boyfriend. You sighed for the nth time that day as he was nowhere to be found. You just wanted to curl into him while he played with your hair as you forgot about how terrible today was. You walked down the hallway calling out for him. “In here!”, Colin called back. You felt so much better when you heard his voice from the bedroom. You found the android lying on the bed, your cat curled up on his side. “Aww, look at my two favourite boys looking all cute!” You cooed, in a hushed baby voice. Colin’s head lifted, his slate blue eyes meeting yours. He smiled at you and hold his arms out to you. You happily walked into his embrace. You sighed as he pulled you into his lap. You wrapped your arms around Colin’s neck, nuzzling your nose on his neck. “Looks like you needed this, my little bird.” He propped his chin on the crown of your head, tightening his arms around you. “I thought about this all day, Col. Just needed you to hold me.” You reply, placing kisses on the underside of his jaw. “Hmm. Is that all you wanted, love?” He asks, looking down on you with a knowing smirk. “No...” you trailed off as you continued kissing him. He sighed, relaxing underneath your touch; LED a light pink. You giggled when you noticed it. “Looks like, ‘Mr. I don’t get tired’ needed this too.” You tried making your voice deeper to sound like him, but you just ended up coughing. Colin laughed loudly, his chest vibrating underneath you. “I guess I did.” Colin tilted his head, allowing you to have more access to his pale skin as you nipped at him with your teeth. “See, androids need some tlc too.” You smiled against him, as you trailed kisses up to his cheek dusted in freckles and moles. He hummed as he moved his head to capture your lips with his. Colin brought his hand up to place on the back of your head, deeping the kiss; while he rested the other one on your hip, the synth skin deactivated. You shifted in his lap as he pulled on your bottom lip, slipping his tongue into your mouth. You moaned into Colin’s mouth as you started moving against him. He moved to lie both of you down on the bed when you heard a startled noise beside you. You pulled away to see your black and white cat with a very pissed look on its face. You giggled, “Looks like we forgot about the third member of the house. Zorro doesn’t look too pleased that I ruined quality time with daddy.” His large hands snaked underneath your shirt, running them up and down your back. “He’ll get over it.” He placed a kiss on your collarbone as he picked you up and headed to the living room.


End file.
